Lady and the Tramp 2 Shugo Chara Version
by Shaylie33
Summary: Read the friggin title - -
1. Intoduction

**Shay:Hey guys here's a new story as you can tell it's Lady and the Tramp 2 Shugo Chara version so this chapter is gonna be a short Intro where I give you the characters then right after I add this in 1 or 2 hours Chapter one of the actual story will be up and just to tell you no they aren't dogs in this they are human so along with the character you shall get the age**

**Yoru and Ikuto:That's along explaination**

**Shay:Yeah it is**

**Miki:Okay here are the parts**

**Lady:Amu 34**

**Tramp:Ikuto 36**

**Scamp:Yoru 16**

**Angel:Miki 15**

**Danielle:Ran 15**

**Colette:Daichi 15**

**Annette:Su 15**

**Darling:Amu's mom 50**

**Jim Dear:Amu's Dad 51**

**Junior:Ami 8**

**Jock:Kukai 35**

**Trusty:Kairi 33**

**Aunt Sarah:Saaya 45 (*Snickers*)**

**Dog Catcher:Police officer 30**

**Tony:Nagihiko 2**

**Joe:Rhythm 23**

**Buster:Kiseki 18**

**Francois:Tsukasa 20**

**Mooch:Nikaido 20**

**Ruby:Pepe 20**

**Sparky:Musashi 20**

**Scratchy:Tadase 20**

**Shay:Yuppers there you have it so yeah if you ask why I'm doing lady and the tramp 2 instead of 1 is because frankly I like the second one better**

**Fang and May:And remember she does not own Shugo Chara or Lady and the tramp 2 Disney and Peachpit do**

**Shay:Sadly they are correct well I don't mind not owning Lady and the tramp 2 great movie and Shugo chara is a great anime I'd just make Amu less dense and slow**

**Amu:Hey!**

**Shay,Fang and May:Bye Bye See you in a few hours**


	2. Bad Yoru and odd punishments

"_**To this small, little not too big, little homey Nice, little, quaint, little always kindly Old New England town Welcome If you're new to the place And feeling uneasy Fret not a bit In this always, friendly old New England town Welcome, Welcome To our family picnic July fourth picnic Independence Day!**_"

Yoru was walking with his parents Amu and Ikuto, Sisters Ran and Su and Brother Daichi when they stopped for his parents to talk to Aunt Saaya "Aunt Saaya will we be seeing you the day after tomorrow at the picnic?" his mother asked her "Of course My Precious Kiddies love the fourth of July" she said as her to sons went to flick Yoru but missed then they left "_**Whether next of kin or next-door neighbour Happily we pool our labour to give our town a new face" **_They past Nagi's places "A nifty new look," Rhythm said "A red white and blue look" he finished then Yoru accidently made him stumble and the plate of spaghetti went in Nagihiko's face who glared at Rhythm Yoru quickly followed his parents "_**And when we're done, you'll never know the place At our family picnic July fourth picnic Independence Day There's a buzzing in the air Children running everywhere As all of us prepare For that once-a-year wonderful day And our spirits are so high Feels like Christmas in July As we pray the hours fly To that star-spangled Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day**_" As they walked you could see kids playing around the town and family's taking portraits they walked past a pretty girl and her mom Yoru stared at her but his father grabbed his hand and pulled him with them they past Kukai and Kairi's house Kukai and Kairi rolled their eyes then smiled at Yoru failing to get out of his father's grip they arrived at his grandparents' house he's father dragged him in and let him so of his hand his grandfather closed the door before her could make his escape "**We can hardly wait to bathe and dress up We love picnics, we confess, Yup**" Yoru's brother and sisters sang as they sat on the couch with their mother as Yoru tried to escape through one of the windows but Tsumugu closed it before he could "**With Midori and with Tsumugu We've made a home from which we'll never roam**" his mother sang as he tried to escape through another window but again his grandfather was too fast for him to and closed it before he could get out "_**Why would we when where so contented here**_" Ikuto sang from his spot on the floor relaxing on a pillow as Yoru tried to make his escape through the final window in the living room but he grandfather closed it before he could he sat on the lounger in front of the window and looked out "_**In this fine, little not too Big, little, cosy Warm, little, swell, little Always loving Old New England home In our small, little not too big, little, homey Nice, little, quaint little, always friendly Old New England town Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome**_" "All right kids time for a bath"(XD) Tsumugu said the Yoru's sister and brothers ran out to the stairs "Oh, excellent! I love getting a bath." Ran said super excited "It makes my hair so silky smooth"(XD) Su said "Yeah" Daichi agreed "Me first" Ran said running ahead "No Me first" Su yelled close behind "No, not you! Wait a minute!" Daichi said following quickly "Gah! I hate baths." Yoru complained leaning on the window sill "just the same, Yoru, you live in a house, you need to be clean" Ikuto said "Well I'm glad I'm a street kid" He said standing up on the lounger "Yoru, You know you are not supposed to stand on the furniture" his father scolded him "Now, Get down from there" he finished Yoru hopped down and ran over to his father "Hey, Let's do some guy stuff, Huh, Dad," he said jumping around "You know Play catch…Hang out, Wrestle" he continued trying to take his father's pillow "Yoru, come on now, You're gonna make a mess" with that Yoru stopped "Got it!" Ikuto said picking up the pillow "Dad!" Yoru yelled as they wrestled for the pillow "Ikuto? I hope you're not making a mess in there" Tsumugu said from the kitchen "Alright, Whirlwind time to settle down" Ikuto said ruffling Yoru's hair "Why don't you play with Ami" Yoru quickly ran to the kitchen where Ami was playing with her toys "Yoru!Play!" She yelled accidently knocking him back causing him to break a lamp "Yoru you broke my favorite lamp," (O.o?) his grandfather scolded him "If I've told you once, I have told you a million times No!" he said grabbing a broom and dust pan "Let's see if you can behave long enough for me to clean up this mess." He said and started sweeping up the broken lamp "Whoo-oo Bad Yoru" Ami yelled "Bad Yoru. Bad, bad, bad Yoru." Ami continued as he sat down "Well it's about time you settled down." His grandfather said "There all done" he said sweeping up the rest of the glass and throwing it away "Yoru! Play!" Ami yelled throwing the ball it bounced off the table to the counter and then out the window "I got it!" Yoru said jumping from the table to the counter and out the window (Why not use the back door next time) "Yoru!" his grandfather yell Yoru slid across the mud when he landed on the ground he got up and picked up the ball he went inside through the door getting the floor, his sister and brother muddy he slipped and ended up making a mess "Yoru!" Tsumugu yelled he grabbed him and dragged him outside "You can stay out here until you think about what you did and just so you don't leave" he put a lock on the gate and put the key in his pocket and went inside closing the door "Serves him right." Su said "Simply incorrigible." Ran agreed "He brought this on himself." Su added "Now we'll need another bath." Ran pointed out "Me first!" Su said running inside "No, me first!" Ran said following her "You first! I mean, no, no, no" Daichi said following them "Ikuto?" Amu came up the steps and stood next to her husband watching their son sit under a tree though the window"Best thing Tsumugu could have done for our boy, Locking him out."(o.O)Ikuto said "Oh, Ikuto, he's never been locked out before," Amu said looking at her husband "He's just a boy." She said looking out the window again "He has to learn to live by the rules of the house." Ikuto said sternishly "Firm discipline moulds a boy into a man." he finished "You turned out pretty good." Amu countered "Yeah, Ichigo, but I found you." He pointed out "And if it weren't for you, I'd have wound up in the pound." He continued "I'm just trying to protect him." He sighed "He'll understand some day." He (Finally) finished "May be he needs to understand today."

**Okie Dokie guys that's chapter one done I'm going to bed now cause it's 4 in the morning I shall continue tomorrow bye bye**


End file.
